


Futanari Ballbusting: DEUS VULT

by SwizzleRich



Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich





	Futanari Ballbusting: DEUS VULT

_CRUCEM SANCTAM SUBIIT!_

 

My name is Percilee-Swizet Richardo. I'm a crusader seeking glory, honor and blood in the name of the graceful Lady above!

I have a foot long dick and a foot long shortsword that I use to purge the holy lands from infidels that don't listen to the divine word of our Lady.

Today, me and my faithful maidens of honor, my glorious, thicc companion ladies that I fuck in the name of the God, we... WE WILL TAKE JEFUTALEM!!!

In full metal sets of armor that cover our entire bodies but expose our cleavage and genitals, because that makes sense (besides, our Goddess protects us, duh!), we charge from behind the trees right at the unsuspecting futas and women that mind their own business in their heretic barracks.

It was the middle of the night when our army with me at their head flowed into their camp like warm semen flows down the woman's chest and neck after a fine cumshot!

I tear at their tents with my sword and rush in with my glorious, awesomely voluptuous bitches who begin to plunge their steaming, long tools of intimacy right down their throats. ... I'm talking about knives of course.

"SUCCUMB THYSELF TO THE MERCY OF OUR MISTRESS IN THE SKY!" I yelleth'd and pierced their weak flesh with mine blessed sword.

I seeth a soldier, naked futa with a knife in their shaking arms. Such weakness. Such disgrace. The Lady in the sky laugheth at their scared, unprepared'th souls, quivering in fear in our mere presence.

"THOU SHALT NOT RISEN! PREPARE THYSELF FOR _REQUIEM AETERNUM!_ " I tooketh my sword and did stand in a prepared'th stance, ready for victory to cum.

We clash, our stiff, hard tools touching together and rubbing against each other, but HERS IS SMALLER!

I plungeth my skull-piercer through her naked body, a tear of joy leaking down my smiled face.

"FOR THE MIGHT, FOR THE GRACE OF OUR LADY!" I yelleth, inspiring my sisters at arms, we rusheth out of the tents, it is time for ourselves to beginneth the holy siege of Jefutalem!

We introduce their unreliable, old walls with our flaming balls of destruction, unleashing our load where they are most delicate!

They crumple in the matter of hours, the gate is destroyed and our army can penetrate their insides!

Oh, the glorious combat renews! Three of those pathetic infidels surpriseth me, every one wielding a mace and a shield, but this is no match for me!

One of them chargeth at myself, pointing her shield straight at my powerful, healthy body. She impacts, her wooden shield splinters like it was hit with the very glans of the battering ram!

I stoodeth still and strong, my towering form is far more powerful than some weak infidel with no Goddess at their side!

I grabbeth her neck, throwing her little body at the wall, but the second warrior, or should I say, some God-forsaken shitkicker with no war experience, swings her mace at me, but my pure, indestructible chest of muscle deflects the striking mace, making the weak futa fall to the mud, where I stompeth at her impotent testicles, shattering the poor gal's love life, if she ever had any!

The last girl, cowering in fear, sends her toothpick mace at me from beloweth, thinking it could do any damage to the most liable part of me... but she was so wrongeth...

The metal head of the mace rammed my exposed gonads, making me grunt, but not from pain... no...

FROM GLORIOUS BLISS, AS MY ERECT MEMBER LAUNCHES A POWERFUL STREAM OF HOLY SEED, BLESSED BY THE MISTRESS HERSELF.

The splash hits the girl's body, sending her back like she was hitteth by a cannonball.

"FOR HONOR! FOR GLORY! IN THE NAME OF GOOOOOD!!!" The screams and yells never endeth. Surrounded by sublime flames, blood and cum, we emergeth... Victorious. Triumphant. Fulfilled.

I shalt remindeth thee, that no matter what you believeth, who thy are, I am grateful that you're here, reading this story.  
That day those knights reached their long-anticipated glory.  
Percilee-Swizet Richardo seems to be really happy, and so should you.  
Because its not about sex and mindless pleasure. It's about loving, too.  
You can fap, you can cum, but must it end there?  
Please, spread love, be nice, do your share.  
We might be angry, we might be wrong,  
But sometimes, we have to stay strong.  
What is this lunatic saying? Is this April fools day?  
Yeah it is, but I wasn't joking about that last part, 'kay?  
Much luv from me, SwizzleRich, and I'm serious.  
Don't let yourself be too impervious.


End file.
